Trapped
by lunaasaki
Summary: Sango has been captured by Naraku Warning: Rape


Trapped

Sango sat alone in a dark room with a small window, the moon casting a glow on her weary figure. She had little to no sleep in the past week. Her eyes were heavy, her breathing uneven. She was truly alone. Naraku had yet to be defeated and the attempt had been heavy. She lost Kohaku, Kirara, Shippo..everyone. Tears fell from her eyes as she touched the necklace Miroku had gotten her as a wedding gift, but it never happened.

They were so close.

And here she was.

Trapped.

By the demon Naraku

Sango's cheeks reddened as Miroku placed a beautiful necklace, made of red glass around her neck. "M-miroku?" Sango questioned. He smiled down at her, pressing his lips to hers. Sango closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Sango stared in horror at Miroku's lifeless body. Tears ran down her face as she crawled over to him. She looked around the deystroyed clearing. They were all gone. All of them. A cold voice made her blood run cold. She looked up into eyes of red. Sango knew he was going to kill her. But in truth she didn't mind, She didn't; couldn't live without Miroku.

She lowered her head, waiting for the blow. After a few seconds she heard his evil laughter. "You wish for death?" He asked with a smirk. Sango gasped when she felt his clawed hand around her throat, lifing her to his face. Naraku smirked at her. Her eyes were tightly shut, fresh tears wetting her cheeks. "Look at me." Sango refused.

Sango heard him sigh like he was dissapointed. Sango's eyes widened when she felt him kiss her roughly. Sango gritted her teeth and twised violently. Sango screamed out when she felt her body come into contact with the ground. Sango's vision blurred as blood ran from her mouth. She coughed up blood and tried to move but was unsucessful.

"Are you still alive?" His evil voice rang in her ears. Sango cried out as she when she realized at least three of her ribs were broken. She stared at the sky. It began to rain. Sango cried out in pain as Naraku lifted her in his arms. "Let me go." Sango managed to ground out. He said nothing as she tried to scramble out of his arms. He held her tighter as they dissapeared, Her scream echoing through the vast forest.

*A Mile Away*

Gold eyes were closed as his eyes were closed in concentration. His eyes opened when he heard a scream. "Did you hear that Inuyasha?" A girl's voice asked. "I did." He answered. "Do you think it could be Sango?" A worried male asked. "I'm not sure, Miroku." "She's been gone for two days now. I'm just so worried." Miroku said sadly. "We'll find her." Inuyasha said standing up.

*With Sango*

*A Week Later*

Sango was beyond terrified. She had no idea what Naraku wanted. Why he didn't kill her. She stood up, grunting in pain. She held onto the wall for support. 'I need to escape.' Very painfully she moved towards the door. She opened the door and gasped, falling on her back. Naraku towered over her, His red eyes staring into her very soul.

Sango looked away. Sango growled when he lifted her. "Let me go!" She screamed out. He growled and slammed her into the bed, his hand around her neck. He stared in her scared brown eyes. She tried to blink the tears away but failed. "Why am i here?" Once again she received no answer.

She tried to turn her head away, but Naraku held her chin firmly. Sango froze when she felt his hand on her leg, traveling upward. Sango screamed and pushed against him as much as her body would let her. He was larger and stronger. She growled and lifted her head into his, headbutting him roughly. She sat up and shoved him away, making way for the door. Her fingers grazed the door, but she yelped as his hand cought her hair and pulled her back into his chest.

"What's wrong, dear Sango?" He whispered in her ear. He held her arms behind her back with one hand as untied the sash of her torn Kimono. He took her sash and expertly tied her hands tightly. By now she was openly crying. She felt his breath on her shoulder. "Are you scared?" He asked licking her neck, his hands on her hips.

He pulled her firmly against his chest. "I've always wanted you Sango. The demon slayer who's body is so firm, yet so soft." Sango screamed and kicked when he began dragging her back to the bed. He tossed her on the bed. She scooted away only to have him follow her. He placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head. "Where are going to run now?" He asked, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her lips.

His eyes caught sight of her necklace. He held it in his hand. "What's this?" He received no answer. Naraku sighed dramatically. "Since it's not important, i'll get rid of it." He said with a smirk. Before Sango could protest, ripped it off her neck and threw it agaisnt the wall, shattering it. Sango's eyes were wide. Her last memory of Miroku, Gone. Just like that.

He grabbed her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Mmm, So sweet." Sango looked away. "I wonder where else is sweet" He whispered in his ear. Sango gasped, looking at him in horror. He dragged her down the bed untill she was lying flat. Naraku crawled ontop of her. He opened her kimono and revealed a lacy black bra and panty set Kagome had gotten her for her birthday.

"My my my, Sango." He smirked down at her. Sango shook her head. "Let me go..." Sango pleaded. "Why would i do that?" He asked licking her stomach. Sango growled and brought her knee up to his face then proceded to kick him off the bed. While he was distracted, with new found strength Sango ran to the door. She shoved the door open with her shoulder and ran.

Sango ran as fast as she could, her hair whipping behind her. She turned the corner sharply, her should hitting the corner hard. She kept running until she ran into someone. She would have fallen had it not been for the vice grips on her arms. She didn't need to look to know it was Naraku. Sango grunted as the back of his hand connected with her face, knocking her into the wall. Blood ran from her nose as she leaned against the wall.

He strode up to her and slapped her again, sending her to the floor. He lifted her with ease, heading back to the bedroom. Once in the bed room, he lied her on the bed. Naraku was once again ontop of her. He tore her bra and panties, throwing the now ruined material accross the room. He removed his own clothes and smirked down at Sango.

Sango shut her eyes tightly when she felt him grab her breasts roughly. "So soft." Sango tried to move away but Naraku pulled her back. Naraku groaned as he rubbed his cock against her. He kissed down her body as he shoved a finger inside her, causing her to cry out. Pushing his finger in and out roughly, he sucked on her neck. Naraku added another finger. "You like that?" He asked with a smirk.

Sango continued to cry, keeping her eyes shut. Her eyes snapped opened as he shoved his cock inside her. It hurt so bad. "Fuck, you're so tight." He ground out, moving his hips at a quick pace. He slammed into her hard, his claws digging into her hips drawing blood. He released her hips, placing her legs on his shoulders, his cock going deeper. He moaned loudly as he continued to slam into her. He pulled out of her and flipped her over on her knees.

He slammed into her, gripping her hips as he did. He slapped her ass as he fucked her. "You're mine." He moaned in her ear as he continued to pound her. He began going faster slamming into even harder. "I'm going to cum" He groaned out. Sango's eyes widened. "No! No! NO!" She begged. He smirked, feeling his releasing coming. He gave a few more rough thrusts and came. He pulled out and Sango fell to the side, tears stained her face. Naraku redressed and left without a glance back at Sango, leaving her to cry alone.

A;N Should this be a multichapter story or a one shot?


End file.
